Home Front Aftermath
by randompandattack
Summary: Set directly after "Home front" Artemis catches Robin getting a late night snack. She thanks him for helping her earlier, somehow this turns into random flirting. Fluffy fun robin/artemis oneshot


**A/N: **I was talking to my friend on Friday while watching the new ep and we joked that at the end Robin and Artemis would kiss similar to how Superboy and M'gann did the previous episode. We were wrong of course, but the idea made me want to write a Robin/Artemis oneshot, because Robin deserves a love interest. He's way cooler than everyone else. Anyway FYI Artemis ends up being pretty OOC at one point. This was just meant for some fluffy fun mostly so don't judge me too seriously okay?

Home Front Aftermath

It was late at night when Artemis wandered into the kitchen. After being questioned by the league as to the disappearance of red tornado they were left alone. By then however it was getting late and everyone was tired from the day's events. Artemis had assumed everyone else had gone to sleep as she walked along the dark hallway but was proved wrong when she found a light left on in the kitchen.

Sitting on a stool slowly eating a piece of bread was Robin. He had a small TV on and appeared to be watching the news on mute. He didn't turn around when she entered but did respond when she got closer.

"Yo." He gave her a backwards wave.

"Robin? What are you doing up?"

"Eating some toast." He motioned to the bread in his hand. "You?"

"I needed a glass of water." The blonde said reaching for a glass.

"So how's it going?" He asked.

Artemis sighed in exhaustion. "I'm beat. Talk about being overwhelmed." She filled the cup with water from the tap and swished it around a bit. "How about you?"

He shrugged. "I'm just whelmed."

Artemis snorted, "Your still saying weird stuff like that?"

"Why, is it annoying?"

"No," she shook her head. "Actually it's kind of cute." Taking a few gulps from her glass her thirst started to disappear. "But I'm glad you're here. I wanted to talk to you."

Having finished his bread Robin tossed the plate into the sink before turning to the archer. "About what?"

"Well I wanted to thank you." She felt somewhat embarrassed saying it out loud. "You saved my butt out there today…more than once. I'd have drowned or been cooked like an egg if it wasn't for you."

The boy wonder looked at her for a moment before turning away and shrugging his shoulders. "It was nothing; just teammate stuff. Anyway you saved us all there at the end."

"Well yeah, but only cause of you. It was your plan; all I did was shoot something at the end." She put the cup down and focused on the young teen in front of her. "I mean, I don't want to sound like some fan girl or anything but…you're amazing. You knew exactly what to do and how to do it."

"I told you earlier," he interrupted. "It's all training. Batman trained me since I was nine and I just used what I learned from him."

She smiled at him. "I'm sure Batman's an amazing superhero to train under, but don't sell yourself short. Despite not having super powers you could probably kick super boy's ass."

"…that's what I want." He mumbled quietly.

"What?" she asked confused. "You want to fight Superboy?"

"No," Robin shook his head. "That's not it. I want to prove that someone without super powers can be just as strong as someone with them. Just like Batman. He may not be the strongest man in the world but he is the most dangerous and nobody would ever doubt his strength."

"I agree." Artemis nodded. "You and me are the only non-super powered teens on the team so we should stick together."

"Sounds good. If you want I can teach you some moves some time?" Robin offered.

"And what would you want in exchange?" She asked. The boy wonder didn't look like he had an answer so she continued. "Maybe I'll let you take me out on a date afterwards."

At that Robin looked taken back. "A d-date?" Artemis laughed. Robin frowned. "Oh ha ha very funny. Did you need kid flash's help or did you come up with that one yourself?"

"I'm not joking." She said calmly. "I do like you Robin."

"Wait…me?" He asked. "Are you sure you don't like guys a bit more muscular or perhaps ones with super speed?"

"Nah," she smirked as she stepped closer to him. "All that muscle tends to hide some hardcore rage issues; not to mention how well guarded they are. Not a catfight I need to experience. And who needs all that speed?" She whispered in his ear. "I'd like things to last a bit longer. I prefer brainy guys like you."

"Well I am the best hacker this side of the pentagon," he played along. Robin tried to keep his voice steady but was having a hard time keeping his cool.

"I bet you can hack more than computers." She winked at him.

It was too much for the thirteen year old. He tried to back away but ended up slipping on his own two feet. He fell on the ground and his head hit the side of the wall. "Oww…" He heard Artemis giggling but then saw her offer an out stretched hand. Taking it he pulled himself to his feet trying to ignore the loss of dignity.

"You okay?" She asked.

He rubbed the back of his head. "Girls are scary…"

"Don't worry," she reassured him. "You're not supposed to understand us."

"I think I should go to bed, get some sleep and then pass this off as a dream."

Robin started to walk out of the kitchen but Artemis grabbed his arm to hold him back. "Wait."

He turned around. "Don't leave yet. Look I guess you're just not used to flirting yet right? Sorry about that, but sometimes it's easier to do that than be sincere."

"Don't worry about it."

"Before you go at least let me thank you for earlier." Robin tried to object but Artemis cut him off. "I know you don't need it, but I want to. Now shut up and hold still." Grabbing him by the shoulders she drew their bodies closer together before plunging her lips onto his. A warm feeling of bliss filled Robin as Artemis held the kiss for at least ten seconds before letting go.

Robin stood there speechless unable to even open his mouth. Artemis gave him one last smile before turning to leave the kitchen. "Maybe now's not the best time," she told him. "But when you are interested come find me. And next time you save me I'll let you take me out on that date. I'll be waiting…"

She left the room but Robin stood there for a minute smiling. "Get ready Artemis," he said out loud to himself, "Because that day will come sooner than you think."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are appreciated.<strong>


End file.
